EnglandxSeychelles Gentlemen Over Heroes
by blazingblondemannequin
Summary: Victoria Mancham thought she was in a great high school romance with her boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones. But when he carelessly impregnates her and doesn't want to take care of the baby, who does she have to turn to? Alfred's British friend that she barely knows? I wrote this for my friend pippalovespirates.


"WOOOOOO! It's the Fourth of July everybody! The day of American independence, but more importantly, my birthday! So lets get this party started!" Alfred F. Jones called out to the guests of his party, which all cheered after announcing the beginning of the party.

You cheered along as well of course, you knew how much your boyfriend loved partying, especially when it was all because of him. In fact, you don't even know how he managed to get almost the entire junior (well, going into junior year) class here at the park. Along with some other special people, who Alfred planned to introduce to you.

"Hey Victoria, come on over here! I wanna show you that guy I was tellin you about earlier!" he called over, waving one hand and holding a drink in the other.

You couldn't help but giggle and scurry over to the spot where your boyfriend and an over-dressed looking man stood. Taking the arm that had been waving you over you smiled

"This is my old friend Arthur Kirkland. Feel free to call him Arthie though, he likes that~"

"Oh you very well know I don't." the blonde crossed his arms and furrowed his rather thick eyebrows. Well he didn't seem to be a very fun person, why would Alfred be friends with him?

"Me and Arthie go waaaay back, and we've been friends forever! But only because he totally needs me around. Oh yeah, and he's going to be a senior at our school next year."

Arthur's frown faded and he smiled in a polite way, holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you love," he spoke, laced in with his British accent.

"Oh it's nice to meet you too. I'm Alfred's girlfriend, Victoria Mancham." I shook his hand.

Just like the smile had come, it soon went away as he began to look me up and down. Then his eyes set on the low neckline of my dress.

I blushed slightly, "Is something wrong…?". He was staring right at my large breasts after all. Alfred usually would have beaten someone to a pulp for that, but he wasn't even paying attention to the two of us anymore.

Arthur stuck out his finger, pointing straight at my cleavage. "Don't you think you ought to cover that up?"

My blush deepened as I pulled my dress up, so he wouldn't keep staring. "I-I can't really, they look big in anything I wear… And it's none of your business anyway…! …Perv…"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten implants so big that they make you look like a slut."

"Hey I'm not a slut! You have no right to call me that! And these aren't implants…!" What a jerk, he barely knows me and he's already judging me. I'd be fine never seeing him again.

"Whatever you say," He left me with the blush still on my face, holding up my blue dress. But before I could do anything else, Alfred rushed back over from his conversation and grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey come on! We gotta go down by the lake, my birthday fireworks are starting! If we don't hurry, we'll have to sit in the way back!"

Of course him being so silly cheered me up right away, like it always does. "Oh okay, but remember to bring a towel."

"Yeah yeah, let's just go!" he grabbed onto my wrist, running down the grassy hill away from the party. At one point he just started carrying me, because I was apparently going too slow for him.

When we finally reached the bottom we got front row seats to the show, claiming the best spot by lying down our orange and white striped towel.

"Mm my hero~" I cooed, cuddling up to him and laying my head on his chest.

"Shh shhh! It's starting!" he pointed up as the show began to start. Big blazing fireworks burst up into the air, in rainbows of colors. The light reflected off of the water as well as Alfred's glasses, as he gazed up in them in awe, just like a 5 year-old.

That was what was so cute about him, you knew how he'd always act like a manly show-off, but was just a little kid on the inside. All of this made you fall in love with the American all over again.

Alfred looked over at you, smiling more like a teenager than a little kid now. "Hey Vicky, I wanted to know what you got me. I mean, you got a taste of my awesome red, white, and blue cake right? So you must have gotten me something!"

"Oh you're a greedy little boy, maybe I didn't get you a gift~"

"Aw come on, that's not fair! I got you a present for your birthday, you're even wearing it now! And I'm not a little boy, I'm a hero!"

You took a moment to admire the handmade shell bracelet that he had gotten you, before turning back to respond. "I know darling, that's why I got you something very special this year. Something that only a big manly hero like you could handle," Moving off his chest you wrapped your leg over his body, straddling him and holding your breasts close to his face.

"Well come on, what is it?!" he yelled, being as clueless as always and not taking the hint.

"Mm, I'm giving you my virginity…". You thought that you would have said that a lot smoother, but it came out really choppy and you felt your cheeks getting hotter. Lucky the firework bangs covered up what else would have been awkward silence.

"Whoa, really?" he smiled. "I can't believe it… That's great!" He was probably in shock because of all the times you had denied him when he asked you. It actually had gotten so bad at one point that you almost broke up with him. But he did really care about you, and because he had been so good to you, it was time he got what he had been craving.

"Alright, let's see if this'll be just like my dream…!" he grinned, slipping down your spaghetti-strap dress, revealing your yellow bra.

Of course the mention of him having wet dreams about you made you get even more nervous and red in the face. "R-Right…" you stuttered. Luckily there was at least some comic relief when he was having some trouble getting off the lingerie. You giggled a little. "Need any help there…?"

"No no, I got it…" he frowned, yanking at the clasp to no avail.

"Mm, a manly hero who can leap across buildings and save the day, but can't even get off his damsel's bra~"

"H-Hey…! I'm pretty sure that Superman had trouble getting off Lois Lane's bra after he saved her. And he had really big muscles like me…!" he blushed.

"Sure he did," you reached around with a smile, unclasping the bra and letting it fall down on the towel as he stared at your chest. He's never really seen it for this long before, he's only gotten glimpses for ignorantly walking in on you while you were changing.

"Whoa…" he placed a large hand around your tanned breast, getting a soft mewl of pleasure out of you.

You couldn't say anything, you became too flustered with being touched for the first time. Alfred was silent too, as he started experimented with what sounds you would make when he touched them where. Underside: "Nnn~" Around the edge: "A-Ah…" Nipple: "O-oh~! Mmm…"

But what the best is when he reached around to push you closer to his face, so he could suckle on one of your erect nipples.

"A-Alfred…!" You moaned in surprise, closing your eyes from all the new sensations your boyfriend was supplying to your body. It was obvious he loved your curves and nice D-cups, but you didn't expect him to pay attention to them for this long.

He chuckled, removing his hands and beginning to slip off his own shirt. "Mm, I don't need to be felt up, I just want to get right to it okay?"

"O-Okay…" Now that was what you expected he'd be like.

Only minutes later, the two of you were fully undressed, looking at each other's bodies, a little nervous to start. You were only inches from plunging down on his Statue of Liberty, that would break your hymen and cause immense pain.

"Go on ahead…". Thanks for the encouragement, Al.

You preemptively whimpered before lowering yourself onto him. Squeaking, you felt the pain thrive inside of you, and begin to spread. "N-Nn… It really hurts…!"

Alfred didn't really do anything to soothe or comfort you, because he just wanted to get on with the lovemaking. So you straddled him for what seemed like hours before the pain finally subsided.

"O-okay… I'm gonna start moving now…"

Slowly but surely, you began to move your hips, taking more of his cock inside of you. Your groans started mixing in with moans of pleasure. Alfred was having the time of his life, finally getting what he had wanted for at least a year. However, you were going to slowly for his taste, so he began to buck his hips up roughly inside of you.

You were forced to keep up, instantly speeding up along with his movements. Both of your noises of pleasure were getting louder and louder, even to the point where you felt like they were louder than the fireworks going on behind you.

"V-Victoria, my god…!"

"Oh Alfred, b-baby~…!"

The display of colors and lights flashing in the sky went along with the movements of your bodies, getting louder and brighter as you two went faster, getting closer and closer to the climax. Soon you two began to wear out, Alfred moaning out your name one last time before releasing his liquids up inside of you. You were two spacey and warn out to have noticed, moving off of him and lying down on the towel, the both or you naked and panting.

Alfred took off his glasses, they were too fogged up to see out of anyway. "Mm, that we great…"

"Oh good…" You kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday Al…"

"Yeah… Happy birthday to me…"


End file.
